Los sucesos extraños en una relación
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Lo que uno vive en una relación para tener sexo, sobre todo cuando la pareja es tan dispareja como lo son Todoroki e Iida. Artista en Twitter: @kuronyan don2
1. I

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **I**

Tal vez la idea de una relación en la imaginación de Iida era muy distinta a como era en la realidad o eso estaba presenciando, sobre todo viviendo. Él creía que era normal tomarse primero de las manos con tu pareja y luego tal vez un beso de vez en cuando, pero ahora trataba de buscar aire mientras se separaba de los labios ajenos.

—Espera… —susurró con sus mejillas ardientes y los ojos entrecerrados, aferrándose a los hombros de Todoroki que volvió a besarlo, pero fue corto de esos que le dejaban más cosquillante la boca.

—Iida —El cuerpo le dio un escalofrío con sólo la mención de su apellido, el contrario usaba un extraño tono de voz que sólo utilizaba cuando estaban solos en esos momentos, los cuales hubiera deseado fueran pocos porque aun cuando llevaban dos meses dándose besos le costaba acostumbrarse o peor ir al ritmo que su pareja.

Shouto sólo le sonreía mientras recostaba su rostro en su pecho—: Puedo oír tu corazón.

Deslizaba su mano sobre el pecho ajeno, no podía ocultar que deseaba tocarlo, pero no quería poner más nervioso de lo que se ponía en cuanto se besaban. Le era difícil ocultar sus otras intensiones al verlo con esa expresión tan cautivadora.

—Vamos, es hora de cenar —Lo alentó a levantarse, el joven de lentes hasta ese momento no se había percatado que se encontraba en el suelo, recordaba bien que su pareja lo acorraló contra la pared para besarlo, no entendía cómo acabó ahí. Se levantó de un brinco, acomodo sus lentes avergonzado y se comenzó a mover cual robot en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, mientras Todoroki lo seguía con calma y una leve sonrisa.

Esa era una y la primera de las razones extrañas que le sucedía a Iida en su relación, nunca entendía el motivo y la circunstancia por la que siempre acaban besándose.

* * *

He vuelto con un fanfic 100% TodoIida. (?)

La idea de este fanfic salió mientras lo editaba _¿Qué sigue después de una confesión?_ (Tenía que editarlo porque, plz, se nota mis fallos y una fanficker que me gusta sus escritos me lo recordó y recalco lol), me dieron ganas de hacer algo similar, pero ya en su relación establecida. UvU

Digamos que sigue la línea temporal de _¿Qué sigue después de una confesión?_ Pero puede que el fanfic se desvíe o de saltos de tiempo al futuro, como más me convenga.

No sé si escribiré algo "fuerte" o sea lemon, pero puede que sí, dependiendo de lo que pase. Eso sí, abra sus pinches besotes con mordidas. (?)

Sigue la misma mecánica que el anterior fanfic, capítulos cortitos. Así que no esperen mucho de mí. :']

Sin más qué decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. II

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **II**

Algo extraño fluía en ciertos momentos que ni el mismo Todoroki podía predecir, sólo emergía y lo hacía sentirse un poco fuera de sí, todo ello sólo sucedía por dentro. Le gustaba ver sonreír a Iida, le gustaba tomar su mano, recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, le agradaba y estaba satisfecho, pero lo extraño aumentaba. Deseo de más.

Ver la figura de su pareja en la lejanía o tenerlo cerca de él sin duda era normal, lo veía todos los días, pero sólo bastaba una sonrisa o alguna expresión estando solos que causaba una reacción fatal, como si su quirk luchara por ser uno solo sin nunca lograrlo. La figura de Iida se transformaba en algo distinto; divino. Sus arranques lo llevaban a probar los labios, esos cálidos y nerviosos, esos que le suplicaban por aliento, tocaba de manera sutil el pecho que se inflaba al compás de su respiración, pero siempre debía detenerse, sólo debía tocar de manera disimulada, besarlo hasta creer que era suficiente, cuando creía tener el control.  
Paraba por lo mismo que deseaba; sus manos querían tocarlo, pero querían atesorarlo, su cuerpo lo deseaba unido y acogido, devorarlo y amarlo.

Sin duda el deseo y el anhelo nacidos por una relación eran sentimientos sin control y, muy raros.

* * *

Tan raros como lo que escribo. XDUu

Al menos así toma sentido el nombre de fanfic. :D (¿?)

Bueno… ¿comentarios o tomatazos?

Si ven algún dedazo. ¡Kacchan lo hizo! (?)

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	3. III

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **III**

Algo extraño que comenzaba a notar con el paso de los días sin era duda es la forma tan afectiva de expresarse de su pareja, Iida se mostraba constante, firme, serio y decía las cosas de la forma que él creía, se formaba por ellas. Pero también, en casos anteriores, demostraba sus emociones, de la misma forma en la que creía ferviente en las reglas y responsabilidad de cada persona con la humanidad. Tenía claro que él más expresivo de los dos era Tenya, no había duda en ello, pero tampoco espero que tan… cada que buscaba un sinónimo para describir a su pareja sólo venían palabras que a ningún hombre le gustaba escuchar; lindo, adorable, encantador, pero no era su culpa si no de la persona que sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaban, era más sincero de lo que hubiera imaginado. Le encantaba conocer algo que nadie más que él podía explorar y presenciar.

Llegó ese momento, el cual comenzaba a ser su favorito, estaban en la habitación de Iida y éste con una sonrisa solemne extendió sus brazos pidiéndole un abrazo. ¿Cómo no decirle adorable a alguien que pedía permiso para un abrazo? Él sólo dejaba su cuerpo caer suavemente sobre el contrario. Era recibido por los brazos fuertes que expresaban calidez y amor, aparte de ello, a él le agradaba ocultar su rostro en el cuello ajeno y olerlo hasta saciarse de su aroma o, como en esa ocasión, en los pectorales de Tenya, sus manos tocaban la cintura ajena y de manera disimulada escabullía un par de dedos para tocar la piel ajena. El joven de lentes parecía adorar olerle el cabello, darle suaves caricias cerca de las orejas causándole un extraño hormigueo. También dejaba pequeños besos, no sólo decía sinceramente lo que sentía, también lo expresaba en sus acciones y Todoroki comenzaba a pensar que él también debería hacer lo mismo.

Aunque no sería de la misma forma y eso Iida lo tendría muy bien gravado.

* * *

Lo más raro es lo que escribo, sin duda. Aun así, si les llega a gustar estoy agradecida. 3

Gracias por leer, sin más qué decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	4. IV

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **IV**

Tal vez era idea suya o quizás no, pero en las últimas semanas comenzaba a creer que Todoroki lo tocaba de más, tampoco es que le molestara que lo hiciera, sólo que lo ponía nervioso, agregando que parecía disfrutar tomarlo con la guardia baja. Algo complicado para él ya que no podía acostumbrarse si todas los momentos eran así, sin saber qué esperar. Tal como en esta ocasión en la que los dos estaban en su habitación platicando de no recuerda qué, pero sin motivo razón o circunstancia estaba en el suelo con Shouto arriba de él, además que la expresión del contrario le ponía mucho más nervioso. Sentía el rostro arde y ni lo había besado, sólo estaba mirándolo.

—¿Todoro…

—¿Puedo besarte? —Se quedó mudo, su rostro se encendió más. La vergüenza tomaba forma de rosas y se acumulaban en sus mejillas. No había creído que ser atacado desprevenido y ahora preguntarle fuera tan distinto.

—¡¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?! —Trató de no alzar tan fuerte la voz fallando estrepitosamente, los nervios le ganaron, aun así logró no mover su cuerpo demasiado, tampoco es que en esa posición le dejara suficiente espacio.

—Bueno… —se acercó un poco más al rostro de Iida—. Pareces siempre estar nervioso y sobresaltarte cuando lo hago, así que pensé que tal vez era buena idea pedirte permiso.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! —gritó tan pronto pudo reaccionar, le había conmovido la amabilidad y lo considerado que era el otro con él—. ¡Me acostumbraré!

—¿Es así?

—¡Sí! No tienes que preocuparte con ello, tampoco es como que no me gustara hacerlo. Es obvio que no estoy acostumbrado a este acto, pero preferiría que lo hicieras de manera menos inesperada posible —Ahora se encontraba un poco más tranquilo con cada palabra, pero la cercanía lo mantenía alerta—. Además arrojarme al piso puede causar un accidente, debemos considerar nuestro alrededor y creo que no hay necesidad de hacerlo si sólo es un beso…

—En eso te equivocas, Iida —Llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de su pareja—. Yo no quiero sólo besarte.

No hubo tiempo para preguntar, sus labios estaban unidos, él lo abrazo mientras los besos seguían. Sin duda Tenya era consciente de que Shouto le besaba de una manera muy distinta a la suya, cuando él lo besaba tomaba sus mejillas y eran cortos, tanto que no era suficiente, pero si daba otro de ellos sería demasiado y por eso existían esos besos iniciados por Todoroki donde duraban una efímera eternidad. Eran largos y cortos, suaves, calientes y fríos. Sus alientos se combinaban, el afecto se difuminaba entre un extraño deseo de más; donde las manos ajenas tocan más que el cabello bicolor, donde quieren reconocer y memorizar la espalda, otras quieren conocer y palpar más de lo ya ofrecido sobre esa tela.

—¿Iida? —Pregunta el chico al momento que su pareja colocó sus manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Puedes tocar más? —Le cuestionó algo sin sentido, ¿cómo que si podía? No se supone que él debería hacer esa pregunta, los ojos rojos lo miraban directamente, estaba sobre Tenya y aun así él se sentía en ese momento acorralado.

—¿Puedo?

—Puedes —dijo con un susurró para darle un corto beso de esos que sólo puede dar Iida, los que significan afecto, cariño, aprecio y los que roban un suspiro de amor al otro, esos también se pueden volver en algo que desea y eso no es extraño.

* * *

Tardo miles de años para escribir un capítulo de esto. Me disculpo. En serio. ;—;

Trató de escribir algo fuerte, pero siento que la voy a cagar, aun así espero les guste y si no dejen sus tomates, plz.

Gracias por leer esta cosa. ;A;

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	5. V

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **V**

Todoroki le abrió la camisa, el saco aun cuelga de sus brazos, él se aferra de manera confusa al contrario como apartándolo o sosteniéndolo; se mantuviese de esa manera y aun así el contrario sigue su camino por su pecho deslizando sus manos por la zona descubierta, sintiendo no sólo el calor, la piel y el sobresalto cuando aprieta con firmeza los pectorales de Iida. Admiró las expresiones que hace ante su tacto, ante lo que el provoca.  
Tenya deja escapar un suave jadeo y a cambio por este es besado de manera suave, corta, de esos besos de los que siempre se entregaban entre la sombra de la ignorancia de los demás.

Shouto tocó la frente contraria con la propia, su pareja aún mantiene los ojos cerrados aun cuando sus dedos apretaron los pezones ajenos, las primeras ocasiones Iida parecía tan desconcertado que desviaba la mirada sin saber cómo debía actuar, pero ahora sólo contenía el aliento y lo soltaba en pequeños jadeos que contaminaban el aire hasta el punto que los dos se quedan atrapados en la atmósfera del anhelo. Todoroki tiene ansías de continuar explorando, pero siempre se detiene aun cuando lo deseaba, se reprime entre los besos y las suaves mordidas que le deja entre los hombros u orejas. Quiere devorarlo.

Iida está comprendiendo lo extraño que puede ser el anhelar algo mucho más intenso que el calor de un abrazo, al principio creyó que ese calor, que el afecto y el amor sólo provenían en el formato de; tomarse la mano, besarse y abrazar al otro. Pero no, que seas tocado con las manos cálidas o frías de esa persona te pueden envolver en una manta de fuego que no te consume, pero que sin duda te transforma. El simple deseo de que explorara los lugares que nadie más podría, poder conocer los contrarios. Tocarse.

—¿Iida? —preguntó sobre su oído, provocando que se cohibiera un poco, lo había abrazado, se aferraba a Todoroki de manera demente porque es lo ambicionaba. Sólo mencionó su nombre después de besar su cuello y barbilla, pero fue suficiente para sentir que se perdía entre la codicia del amor y el anhelo por sentir mucho más. El contrario seguía moviendo sus manos por sobre su pecho, él sólo deslizaba sus manos por el cuello y espalda, pero no era lo mismo, Shouto lo sentía contra la piel, él también deseaba las misma sensaciones, entregar algo similar.

La mano de Todoroki no se detuvo como siempre en el camino donde se encontraba el ombligo, no, siguió hasta llegar donde iniciaba la ropa interior y los pantalones ajenos, donde se encontraba la ansiedad y la necesidad. Sin duda le es un poco extraño para Shouto que algo tan simple como una expresión y una suave voz de la persona amada puede abrir la puerta a un nuevo camino. Uno donde es necesario estar más cerca uno del otro aun cuando sea por sobre la ropa, pero ese no sería el límite, no ahora.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo de este fanfic tan corto, pero con actualizaciones cual caracol. ;—;

Trataré de escribir algo fuerte, en realidad desde el siguiente capítulo ya lo pondré restricción de edad. XDD No sé cómo acabo así, mi plan era algo cursi y bonito como el de ¿Qué sigue después de una confesión? Pero pues no, mi mente dice que me joda.

Eso sí, les advierto que mis capítulos seguirán cortos y no follaran de un momento al otro. LOL En serio, no me pidan mucho porque siento que escribo el lemon con las patas y el tema principal no será follar, más bien es lo que experimentan los vatos y que culminara en un par de folladas. LOL

Sin más que decir.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


	6. VI

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VI**

La primera vez fue extraña, los dos no sabían muy bien que estaba pasando sólo se dejaban llevar por sus suaves jadeos que suplicaban y deseaban al otro. La vergüenza se apoderaba cada milímetro de ellos que podría congelarlos ahí mismo, pero no sucedió. La primera vez paso de repente, como un sueño demasiado lucido que quedó plasmado en la palma de Todoroki, blanco y pegajoso.

Ni uno de los recuerda muy bien qué o como llegaron a ello, no podrían saberlo, no es algo que necesita resolverse, tampoco podrían recordar cómo actuaron con normalidad después de ello. Sólo paso.

Ahora es un poco distinto ya que los dos se están mirado mientras la ropa se desliza lentamente por la piel, se observan, miran atentamente y son conscientes de las acciones, las manos de Iida han tocado el pecho ajeno, lo han besado y ha lamido, lo ha hecho porque Todoroki lo hace, porque quiere ofrecerle las mismas sensaciones que provoca en él. Que su piel se eriza, su rostro se colorea, jadea, que su miembro despierta por él.

Es así que ahora está sin ropa interior conteniendo las ganas de huir de la habitación ajena porque la pena lo está devorando, pero hay algo mucho más poderoso que lo hace mantenerse ahí mientras contiene las suplicas porque lo toque. La maldita vergüenza es un mal, pero el deseo es un demonio que maldice a todo joven de quince que ama, eso es lo que cree Iida mientras le quita el pantalón a Todoroki.

—Iida —Debería ser ilegal que existiera esa forma tan perversa de nombrar a alguien, que le hace estremecerse sin siquiera ser tocado, que está prohibido y los besos son una buena paga a esa falta.

Una vez están ahí uno sobre el otro, desnudos, con el aire siendo consumido por su afecto cubierto por el calor. Sería normal que los dos en algún momento lo hicieran para ellos, no es de extrañar y aun así es distinto porque tocan a la persona que le han confesado amor y esos instantes le podrían decir que lo haga hundirse en placer. Tan inmoral, tan poco ético y cortes, pero aun así sus manos tocando, deslizándose suavemente mientras uno desvía la mirada y el otro memoriza los pequeños ruidos ajenos.

Los dos sienten y experimenta algo nuevo en ese toque cómplice entre ellos, brotan flores de placer de sus labios y de vez en cuando sus miradas se encuentra para terminar con sus bocas unen en un proclamado sobre el otro amor, claro que la lujuria baila sobre ellos y esas manos tocando lo ajeno, se divierte en la música de sus jadeos y se burla de su poca experiencia del mundo lo perverso, pero no es la única que baila en esa habitación, no.

—Todoroki —Una súplica seguido de un gemido, es la señal para improvisar en la intromisión del otro, para sentir más, descubrir más cosas que se ocultan en los ojos rojos. Las dos manos que se dedicaban al otro se unieron en una sonata que Iida lo hizo entrar en la confusión y el anhelo, suplica otro poco para que paren, su mirada se cubre del miedo por el simple hecho de que ahora su mano junta a la de Shouto tocan en conjunto sus miembros. Pero no lo escucha, no es miedo, lo sabe, pero es el pánico por perderse en esas sensaciones.

Ni siquiera se percató del momento que comenzó aferrarse de los hombros y ha dejado todo el trabajo a su compañero, ruega que acabe y claro que lo hará. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y un cántico del placer sumergió la habitación sus pulmones necesitan llenarse de aire porque no sabe en qué momento estuvo aguantado la respiración, le parece eterno ya que sus oídos zumban y sólo puede escuchar el latido de su corazón mientras un extraño mareo lo envuelve, se siente aturdido y confundido.

Mientras que en su asomen descansa su placer junto el de su compañero.

* * *

¿Creían que me morí? XDD

La verdad yo también lo creí, dudo que les importe, pero estuve pasando por mucha en mi vida y mente, pero ya volví aunque igual no piense que actualizare seguido, que no lo haré. Nuevo capítulo de este fanfic tan corto, pero con actualizaciones cual caracol. ~

No me pidan mucho, siendo sincera no sé si pueda escribir algo digno en el tema de lemon y así. Pero desde este cap, ya verán pura mamada. LOL

Y si me lo pregunta. Sí, si van a follar, coger, harán las relaciones, las tocaciones, los aplausos, pero eso en un futuro. UvU porque escribo cual tortuga, perdón.

Sin más que decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
